


Restless

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Angst, Erotico, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Yaoi, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una breve PWP che consiglio solo a chi ha lo stomaco forte e la voglia di leggere qualcosa di veramente insolito. <em>Decisamente</em> angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Sapeva di fare un errore.   
Sapeva che il suo era un atto immondo, che non prevedeva giustificazioni.   
Era conscio del fatto che se fosse andato fino in fondo non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato…   
Aveva vissuto una vita intera fregandosene del giudizio altrui, perfino di quello della persona che più aveva contato nella sua vita, ma almeno in quel caso si rendeva conto che nell’opposizione dettata dalla morale comune doveva esserci per una volta tanto un minimo di buon senso, se perfino uno come lui, con tutte le sue larghe vedute, non poteva sentirsi che inquieto.  
Inquieto, sì, non inorridito, perché nessuno poteva comprendere quanto si sentisse afflitto davanti a quell’atroce scelta…  
Nessuno si sarebbe potuto rendere conto al posto suo di quanto l’avesse amato in segreto, di quanto avesse desiderato il suo compagno fin quasi ad impazzire, del modo in cui aveva dovuto reprimersi perché quei sentimenti fuorvianti venissero alla luce. Lui avrebbe anche potuto sopportare l’onta della vergogna, ma non voleva assolutamente che Takao venisse deriso dagli altri perché un uomo gli aveva dichiarato di sentirsi attratto da lui.  
Era rimasto in silenzio per tanto di quel tempo da non ricordare neppure con precisione quanto ne fosse passato, poi era avvenuto quell’evento e lui aveva desiderato semplicemente morire…   
Ricacciò indietro una lacrima.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa, ed effettivamente era così, ma non ci vedeva altra scelta. All’inferno ci sarebbe finito comunque, contava sulla fida pistola che si era premurato di mettersi in tasca per portare avanti quel compito, dunque tanto valeva farlo…   
… per una volta, una volta soltanto…  
… unirsi a lui.  
Poi non ci sarebbe stata più stata occasione per star male; il suo amore non ne avrebbe sofferto comunque.  
Camminò lungo i corridoi della stanza senza neppure accendere le luci, salì le scale e orientandosi nel buio con la destrezza di un gatto raggiunse la camera da letto. La aprì con un lieve calcio, lo stava portando in braccio e dunque con le mani occupate a quel modo gli sarebbe stato semplice girare la maniglia.  
Lo distese sul letto e si fermò per un attimo, incerto sul da farsi.  
Aveva paura.   
Iniziava a rendersi conto di quanto folle fosse il suo gesto, forse?  
Scosse la testa. Tanto che fastidio avrebbe potuto dargli, ormai..?  
Doveva avere il coraggio di continuare fino alla fine, a quel punto…  
Accese l’abat-jour con dita tremanti, e, molto lentamente, si rivoltò per guardarlo temendo chissà cosa… Era immobile, pallido, la bocca semidischiusa e lo sguardo appannato. Nulla di mostruoso, non era cambiato rispetto a qualche minuto prima, si disse tentando di tranquillizzarsi.  
Fece scivolare via il lenzuolo col quale l’aveva ricoperto nel portarlo via.  
Il suo cuore batteva ad un ritmo innaturalmente veloce, forse troppo anche se si trattava di quel genere di occasione. Per un attimo temette quasi un infarto, volendo esagerare.  
Chiuse gli occhi ed accostò il viso al suo, fino ad incontrare le labbra fredde e lievemente screpolate. Le succhiò un po’, come voler cedere loro una parte della sua più tiepida morbidezza. E avanzò dolcemente con la lingua, penetrandolo piano col suo calore, iniziando ad accarezzare il suo interno con straordinaria cura. Aveva atteso per mesi quel momento, immaginava che quando sarebbe successo si sarebbe dato alla pazza gioia, invece il sapere che quella sarebbe stata la prima ed ultima volta gli aveva donato una pazienza impensabile, come se non avesse avuto altro desiderio se non conoscerlo completamente approfittando di quella sola opportunità che aveva strappato tanto innaturalmente alla vita…  
Si era sollevato per riprendere fiato e aveva sfruttato quella pausa per privarsi velocemente dei propri vestiti. Voleva avere per lo meno l’impressione che anche Takao fosse minimamente partecipe, quando sarebbe arrivato il momento. Una precauzione inutile, o forse no… non era certo della sensazione che avrebbe provato, al contatto pelle contro pelle. Ma nulla più aveva importanza…  
Si deliziò facendo scorrere sotto i polpastrelli ognuno dei suoi muscoli eccessivamente contratti, ma soprattutto assaporò con la lingua i diversi umori del suo corpo, premurandosi di andarli a scovare direttamente lì dove sgorgavano… Non c’era cavità o sporgenza di lui davanti alla quale si fosse tirato indietro al momento di esplorarla, o gusto che non avesse gradito assaggiandolo senza alcuna remora. Rimase sorpreso nello scoprire quanti sapori diversi un essere umano potesse assumere, e il suo Takao non faceva eccezioni neppure in quello stato. Secrezioni più umide o più viscose, dolci o salate… aveva l’impressione di mangiarlo, più che farci l’amore… ammesso che tale potesse essere definito ciò che stava facendo con lui.  
Non aveva avuto molte tentennamenti neppure una volta arrivato alle sue parti intime. Sapeva di non potergli dare piacere, eppure non esitò a prendere delicatamente tra le dita la sua debolezza e a suggerla con crescente passione, mimando i movimenti che avrebbe voluto fossero ripetuti su lui stesso. Si sentiva sempre più eccitato, nonostante tutto, benché stesse dedicando quelle attenzioni ad un'altra persona, e non riusciva bene a comprenderne il motivo. Lo imbarazzava non poco il pensiero che potesse semplicemente piacergli il trattamento che gli stava riservando… piuttosto assurda, come idea di per sé. Così volle credere, se non altro.  
Lubrificò la fessura che aveva tra le natiche e si ritirò da quella zona, posizionandosi in modo da poter trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui.  
Gli scostò dal viso un ciuffo di capelli, liberando il campo alle iridi vitree, e sorrise tristemente.  
“ Durerà poco, te lo assicuro… non aver paura… ” gli mormorò sulle labbra mute, come se fosse ancora stato in grado di sentirlo.  
Gli fu dentro in un attimo.  
Afferrò una sua mano ghiacciata priva di stretta, in preda all’estasi che presto giunse.  
Non l’aveva mai fatto prima, non sapeva se quello fosse giusto di comportarsi o meno. In ogni modo non c’era nessuno che avrebbe potuto correggerlo da allora in avanti, perciò tanto valeva seguire semplicemente l’istinto e gustarsi quelle sensazioni di cui si era indebitamente appropriato.  
Di sicuro sapeva soltanto che era bello muoversi nel corpo del suo amante, avere l’impressione di fondersi totalmente con lui almeno per qualche istante… I tessuti stringevano al suo passaggio come se davvero avessero voluto trattenerlo in lui. Come se ancora avesse potuto capire. Volere volontariamente che rimanessero incastonati l’uno nell’altro perché questo procurasse ad entrambi una sensazione gradevole.  
Kei sentì i propri occhi riempirsi di lacrime quando quello stupido desiderio venne tanto chiaramente a galla: non avrebbero mai potuto diventare una cosa sola e ciò che stavano facendo in quel momento e le sensazioni che ne derivavano erano qualcosa di puramente meccanico. Anzi, lo era esclusivamente per lui, dato che Takao non poteva più sentire niente.  
Ebbe la forza di abbassare le sue palpebre e di baciarle, una volta per ciascuna, prima di fare un ultimo sforzo al fine di portare a compimento quella danza forsennata quanto solitaria.  
Si lasciò ricadere sul suo petto in preda ad un attacco di pianto isterico, in perfetta coincidenza con l’esplodere del suo primo, effettivo orgasmo, del quale stavano beneficiando esclusivamente le sue parti basse.  
Rimase inerte per qualche minuto, incapace di muoversi da lì: ancora dentro di lui, ansimante e sudato, rabbrividiva al contatto con quel torace freddo che non si sarebbe più alzato per prendere il respiro né avrebbe rimbombato dall’interno grazie ad un cuore che pulsava.  
Doveva agire, e alla svelta. Prima che qualcuno si ricordasse di loro e venisse a cercarli… che si rendessero conto di ciò che aveva fatto… o peggio, che l’angoscia tornasse a tormentarlo come quando aveva avuto quell’idea… no, non quando aveva portato via il corpo del suo amore dall’obitorio, ancora prima, quando si era reso conto che senza Takao sarebbe impazzito e per quel motivo aveva fatto scivolare nel suo bicchiere del veleno…   
Forse non riusciva neppure a rendersi pienamente conto di quale misfatto aveva compiuto, forse aveva già perso il senno e non era in grado di capire quale dei due fosse il più grave…  
Vagando alla cieca con una mano cercò sul pavimento la propria giacca, dove aveva riposto la pistola.


End file.
